


Sometimes I Dream About You

by Mellica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artist Keith (Voltron), Bartender Adam, Bartenders, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Broadway References, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay Adam (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Love Triangles, Multi, Musical References, No Curtis sorry (one day maybe), Not a soulmate AU but inspired, Probably Broadway references, Professor Shiro (Voltron), Well not probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellica/pseuds/Mellica
Summary: There is a world that human spirit cannot remember once it is awaken. This world is called the Oneiric World. We enter this place when we are sleeping without dreaming, and there, we are living things we will not have any memories about once we get back in the reality, also called Physical World.Keith and Lance are high school friends and are now studying in the same university. But the truth is much different. Both already met 10 years ago in the Oneiric World where they keep meeting every time they are going there. This link makes them “Kindred Spirit”, it means that their spirits are so powerfully connected that they unavoidably find each other again every time they come in the Oneiric World. The links that they created in the Oneiric World forged a true love between them.But one day, this link broke, preventing them to ever meet again in the Oneiric World. In order to preserve their links builted during all those years in the Oneiric World, Keith and Lance will do everything to hand over those to their physical forms.Yet, time is running out and recollections are hard to keep in the Oneiric World. If they fail, every moment passed at each other sides will be lost forever.





	1. The final dance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quand je rêve de toi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097491) by [Mellica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellica/pseuds/Mellica). 



> Hi everyone !!
> 
> Here I am with my very first AU named "Sometimes I dream about you". I'm French, so this story is also available in a French version.  
> I'm doing my own translation, but without the help of an awesome sweetheart living in USA there would be way more spelling mistakes or errors in this AU ! So I want to thank her more than anyone else to make it possible for me to publish this story.
> 
> The universe might seem quite strange and difficult to understand, but everything will be explain in the prologue and the first chapter. YOU WILL GET MORE DETAILS DON'T WORRY!!!
> 
> You can ask any question, I will be sure to be as receptive as possible. If you find any mistake, any mispelling, please feel free to tell me ♥
> 
> Good reading!!

The place was huge, even surpassing the very imagination of the most intelligent. The grass under his feet gave him a feeling of freshness and freedom. Yet, four large walls decorated by majestic mirrors were limiting this freedom. Above him was a starry sky made it look like he was in a fairy tale. The sky was so bright that the natural light from the stars was enough to lighten the whole area. He had never seen this place though he knew perfectly where he was. Only one spot in the world could look like this.

While he was admiring every single details from this magnificent environment, his body was overwhelmed by a strange sensation. He was coming. He could feel his presence no matter the distance, and this feeling brought out all of his memories. The times passed by his side, their conversations, his face, his body’s warmth… everything.   
As he was waiting for him, he turned his blue eyes onto one of the mirrors that surrounded him. His thin figure was reflected in front of him. His clothes were oddly too big for him, showing a large part of his tanned chest. He loved his body, and he knew that _he also loved it_. He took a deep breath as to suppress this thought that fascinated him and slowly shut his eyes. 

He was slowly clearing his mind, he had to be patient, he knew it. He opened his arms as for a bird ready to fly, then with an expiatory breath his foot gave a first impetus. As if it was a fatality, his body which had gather speed rushed ahead and its movements came one after another giving the feeling that the boy was in transcendence. His breathing was giving an incredibly accurate rhythm to his steps. Eyes still closed, he was trying to reproduce a melody which would be compatible with his choreography. Skinny Love by Birdy.  
His legs seemed to break the laws of gravity while the song resonated not only in his mind anymore, but in the whole space. His body was swirling. His chest was moving enhancing his gestures which were more and more sensual. His arms were rubbing against the air and his hands were grasping its texture. He could do better, he could do more.  
Thanks to his splendid flexibility, his limbs took even more sweep. The emotions were bursting out as fast as the beats of his heart to the point that his breathing became heavy. He had so much to eject, so much frustration to clear out. He had so many feelings that had come back to him since he had arrived to this place.

 

“Lance.”

 

When he heard the voice, his eyes opened immediatley. He was here, he was finally here. The very first thing that Lance gazed at were his eyes. His beautiful, wonderful and precious gray eyes. Keith’s eyes never left him and he appeared to take great delight as he was trying to hold his smile back while he was coming nearer with self-confidence.  
At each step to the dancer, he was wondering even more how he could’ve forgotten to love him for one whole week. He could not stop looking, his world was here, above him, he was smiling at him. It was as if Keith’s body was drawn to his vital source, he was the most precious thing that he had.  
Even though he needed to be in the Oneiric World to realize how important Lance was to him, he also knew that no one in the Physical World would ever be as great and dear as him.

 

“Hey babe! You like the show?”

 

Keith’s smile was no longer understated. No matter how hard he was trying to hide his joy, anybody could read the look on his face that screamed « happiest man in the world ». He stopped a few steps from Lance. Here, he could see his skin gleam because of the sweat that his effort had made. He was sublime.  
Everything about him was so close to the divinities, which triggered a strong desire in Keith that no one anywhere in the Physical World could ever cause in him.

 

“So, you won’t tell me hi?” Said Lance, raising an eyebrow.  
“Your smell makes me want to stay away.”  
“Seriously? Keith! We haven’t “seen” each other for a week and that’s the only thing that you can tell me ?”  
“Lance.”  
“And my body got the move, it’s the truth and you know it.”  
“Lance!”  
“And I want to underline that I’m like super hot. I mean look at my bu…”  
“Oh my god Lance!” Exclaimed Keith while bursting out laughing before cuddling him in his arms. “It was just a joke.”  
“It’s my ass that made you change your mind, right?”  
“Lance!”

 

Keith, who had a fit of the giggles in front of the falsely offended appearance of Lance, placed his lips over Lance’s own. Everything was so oddly unalike in the Oneiric World. Now that he thought about it, it was the only place where he was truly happy. Lance’s arms were now around Keith’s pelvic to reduce a little of the distance between both of them. Their breathing was becoming even stronger as they realized how much they’ve missed each other. Their craving got stronger while each of their kisses became more passionate than the previous ones. Keith could feel his heart beat in his chest, ready to explode. 

Strangely, the beating was in sync with Lance’s which seemed to be equally out of control. As he felt it, he detached himself from the Cuban to look straight in his eyes. His fingers slowly fondled his bronzed skin to rediscover their landmarks there. Since their childhood, Lance and Keith had lived this peculiar phenomenon: they used to find each other again in their dreams, and their meeting had never been interrupted for 10 years. This phenomenon was briefly known by the scientists, some thesis had even made an unbelievable work about this subject.

To make it simple, the Physical World or realistic world as it was known had a metaphysical equivalent called: the Oneiric World. This Oneiric World wasn’t created through the dreams that were made, but by the dreams that were not made. Every time someone woke up without any memories of a nightmare or a dream, as if his mind was simply turned off, it meant that he had entered the Oneiric World. The problem after this world showed up, the scientists’ thesis as for why the people who had the experience of this, was that after they left it to come back to the Physical World, every memory of their trip in the Oneiric World disappeared. 

Lance slipped his hands in Keith’s, he had probably gazed at him without any saying for too long. He lightly grinned at him before taking his distances to let himself fall down onto the fresh grass of this enchanting setting. Keith kept staring at his body. He seemed so calm, so beautiful. He almost wondered how such a perfect guy like Lance could be his Kindred Spirit. One day he had read this word, on a website where the author had taken the time to summarize the essentials parts of the Oneiric World. According to the website, it was possible to meet other people in this world, even though at the moment for both Keith and Lance, they had never met more than three people in the same dream.

Usually, if it was a stranger or someone that they had briefly meet before, there was nearly no chance at seeing them again during a getaway into the Oneiric World. When it was an acquaintance, a relative or a friend, the possibilities to find him again later were greater but there was no consistency between their encounters. In the case of the Kindred Spirit, no matter if both of the people know each other or not, they always meet again in the Oneiric World. At least that was the conclusion Keith and Lance had came to after all the moments they’ve lived for in this relationship for about ten years. If keeping any kind of recollection from the Oneiric World was impossible once they woke up, it was easier to get back the memories of previous trips when they returned to the Oneiric World. In a way, this world was like another universe without any link to the Physical World where memory and life were built in parallel. Keith glanced at Lance who had been staring at him for a moment now. The bonds that they had created in this universe were so different from “their reality” that each time they were reunited it was even more touching than the last. They officially met four years ago when returning from summer vaction. Pidge and Hunk were long-time friends that Lance started to spend time with once he started middle school. Then Keith joined their group on the very first day of high school. At first he didn’t really get along with Lance’s personality, but the more time he spent with Hunk, Pidge and him the more his preconception changed quickly. But it was only a physical and official meeting. The truth, or more like the Oneiric World, was that those two souls had in fact been reunited six years before this meeting. 

Even though their physical form had no clue about this, as soon as they were going into the metaphysical universe again, the several moments they had spent side by side, came back with intense emotions. They had lived through so much together that no one would ever know. They had shared their fears, their happy times, their biggest secrets and simple anecdotes that they lived.  
Their eyes met with a great passion. They would probably never know if their love was coming from this almost supernatural link or from an absolute and real feeling. Yet one thing was sure, they couldn’t live without each other anymore. 

The tune of the silence was appeasing those two souls as bit by bit they finally gathered while their eyelids were slowly shutting. Keith felt Lance place himself above him. He was dreaming of only one thing: to see Lance dancing. Every time he was entering the Oneiric World to found again his precious Cuban, he could admire this wonderful body moving under his enchanted gaze. Lance loved to wear a self-confident smile and insolent appearance, but his character was way deeper than this. It was a doubtful boy, full of fears and nightmares. The very thought of loneliness and rejection made him shiver and he had had to bear many ordeals before reaching his modern jazz level.

 

“Hey Keith ” Lance’s voice was gentle similar to a sweet breathing “ Would you dance with me?”   
“Now? No, no, you know it’s not my thing.”  
“I’ve asked you for years. Just once.”  
“Stop this, Lance” said Keith amused by the persistent face of his Kindred Spirit “ I never was a great dancer. It would be ridiculous.”  
“Not at all…” Lance skimmed Keith’s chest with a seductive look. “ Are you doubting my dance teacher skills?”  
“I’m not.” He grabbed Lance’s hand to drawn him closer, their lips barely touching. “ It’s my dancing skills that I’m doubting.”  
“Well. Since you think like this I will dance alone.”  
“Don’t take this the wrong way Lance…” Sighed Keith seeing that he was getting away “ One day, probably, but not now.”  
“It will be your fault if we lose our link after this. Who knows, maybe it’s your last chance to do a duet with me. No one knows what comes next.”  
“Don’t be silly. We have our whole life ahead. I swear that we will dance together next time we’ll see each other.”  
“You swear?” Repeated Lance in a sulky voice.  
“I do. But for know I’d rather watch you.”

 

Lance didn’t wait a second longer as he took his place in the middle of the huge sward limited by those glass fortifications. Keith had stood up straight so that he could observe with better attention the magic that was going to happen. A slight breeze ruffled the dancer’s tanned face who had his eyes shut as he focused on a melody to play. He always had hundreds songs in his mind. What was making the Oneiric Wolrd so wonderful was that he could mold it to his own tastes. His heart took a passionate beat. He wanted to dance for Keith.

His right foot had kept all his support while the left one was softly moving to the side, drawing the beginning of a small circle. At this very moment, the first note echoed through out the whole scenery.  
Lance’s lips were whispering something. Keith could see it from where he stood. He wasn’t counting, the music was too deeply entrenched with himself to allow him to count over it. No, he was murmuring the gentle lyrics that were invading his heart. He had an inborn talent for modern jazz, no one could denied it. The calculation for his steps were just natural to him and his dance steps were so obvious to him that even when he was doing a freestyle anybody could think that his choreography had been prepared for days.

Lance’s complexions were shaped by a poignant expression as if he was fully living his dance. And he was fully living it. Keith never stopped peering at him while the dancer’s lips repeated the sentences to stay completely full by his song: “And I’m giving it my all, but I’m not the guy you’re taking home”. Each movement would forever stay rooted in Keith’s mind. He would forget about them the moment he would be back in the reality, but as soon as he would go into the Oneiric World again he would be overwhelmed by his passion for Lance. Even though his physical form was unaware of this, his heart already belonged to a man that fulfilled him to the point that no one could measure up to him.

And while Lance’s dance was becoming more and more passionate under Keith’s smouldering gaze, and while his mind was overflowing with positivity, and while his heart began to beat faster and faster, both of them suddenly felt something break inside their bodies. Their physical forms were waking up and their meeting was already ended. Lance halted immediately, giving his Kindred Spirit a look full of sorrow and fears. Keith opened his arms, encouraging Lance to jump inside them. How many times would they have to wait to finally have the right to see each other? How many times before living their happiness? Their embrace was becoming stronger as if they wanted to merge with each other, for being just one so that they would never have to be separated ever again. 

Keith slowly let go from Lance on whom the frustration could be read in a simple glance. He leisurely stroked his cheek with his thumb. He could have admired him this way for hours, days, years, centuries. He known him better than anyone, he known his fears, his dreams, his nostalgia, his tastes, his most shameful secrets but it wasn’t this their “reality”. Their reality was just a simple friendship that they were sharing with Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Lotor, Allura and all the others. Their reality was deprived of those feelings and neither one nor the other could control what their physical forms were feeling. If one of them would one day find their other half in the Physical World, they would not have anything to do about this and accept this fatality. Yet, this bond that reunited them some nights, this bond which was only theirs, and that no one else knew, would still unit them. And no matter what would happened their feelings would never change. And when the sunrise was giving to the splendid sky a color close to a soft purple, enlightening those two bodies in the middle of this oneiric setting, Keith’s gray eyes were greedily looking at Lance’s. 

It was now the moment when they would be separated and this feeling disturbed them so much. The dancer was steadily closing his eyes while Keith was breaking this unbearable distance.  
Their lips then met each other to lose themselves in a kiss as bitter yet wistful. They felt their link more than ever as it was shattering to send them back to the reality.  
If this instant could have last just a few more seconds, not for a longtime, just enough to prove a bit more how much they were in love, they would have been satisfied. But dreams being what they were and couldn’t being controlled, in an ultimate tear, Lance opened his eyes.

 

Before him was an immense white ceiling and in his heart an oddly feeling. He passed a hand on his face to wake up. A tear was running along his cheek. His night seemed to have been fitful. He still had some time before he had to get up and leave his place, so he put his headphones on to play a song that he strangely wanted to listen to so badly. Dancing on my own from Calum Scott.  
He was calmed while the beats of his heart were slowing down. Something inside him seemed new, as if something were missing. He simply thought that it would go away.

But something had well and truly changed. This night, it was the last time that those two souls would ever met in the Oneiric World.


	2. The Oneiric World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Here I am today with a new chapter. I hope you'll like it. It's a slowburn story, so no need to panick. More than that, relationship will be developped bit by bit. If you have any question, feel free to ask. And I wanted to thanks my writing partner who helps me a lot by correcting my translations. Have a good reading ♥

“Shit, shit, shit!” Lance quickly grabbed a cereal bar which was laying on the counter of his student dorm. The inside was rather roomy for an university housing and he honestly didn’t have to complain about the furniture, nor the sound-proofing. However, there was still a flaw to his property: it was fifteen minutes away from his university. And given the time he had taken to leave his bed this morning, too busy listening to his music, he was already way too late. 

He had hoped for Hunk and Pidge to come get him since they were living in the same building, but apparently they had decided to abandon him, alone with his tough waking. He flew down the stairs of the university housing and immediatly went towards the bike shelter to take his. This way he would save time. The beginning of the day was terrible and the winter’s cold made him hate his current mean of transport. 

As it was better to avoid significant efforts during very cold periods, Lance had a tendency to take the bus to prevent from any kind of problems, but of course it was too late to get a bus.  
He was trying to speed up to make up for being late when he heard a horn ring out behind him. He braked straight away, thinking he had made an error of inattention, as a motorcycle stopped beside him.

“Oh Keith, very funny. The horn trick? Really?”

“Late on the very first day of the second half of scholar year McClain?”

“You’re one to talk.”

“But I’m not late.” Keith was showing him a smile while making the ride purring.

“Yeah, yeah, I understood.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“See you in class Lance. Don’t worry, I’ll keep you a seat on the first row of the lecture hall”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wanna bet?”

Lance wanted to reply but Keith immediately restarted the motorcycle’s engine while teasingly smiling before leaving. The fact wasn’t that they couldn’t get along with each other, it was mostly the contrary, but their talks were rarely going further than those kind of cutting remarks.

Actually, Lance wasn’t feeling close to anyone. He was one of those boys, jovial and funny, only present to play to the gallery. He wasn’t complaining about it, at least he had a place with the others. His feet were still pedaling when his mind was filled by a strange feeling. This emptiness, again… the same emptiness that had concerned him as soon as he had woken up. Yet, he had not slept especially bad last night, without taking the tears that had been at the edge of his eyes into account. Of course it was just a simple perception, something superficial and probably temporary, but it was there and frighteningly powerful.

 

Lance stopped near the bike shelter a few steps from his department. The campus was huge which was not really convenient for him when he was late. It was cut off by a road, putting the scientific departments and the sociological departments facing the others divisions. Hunk and Pidge were on the other side in the scientific departments. As for Lance he was more attracted by the culture, the linguistics and mainly by the arts. As soon as high school ended he knew that only Art history could satisfy him, and he was very surprised when he learned that Keith had, at least, this in common with him.

The idea of Keith made him wince, deep down he wished that the stupid emo had kept a seat for him in the last row of the lecture hall, that way he would be allowed to sneak inside without being too obvious. Even though the teachers were not really concerned by the non-attendences and lateness, Lance wanted to attend one of the best dance school from the botom of his heart, and to succeed his application file had to be perfect.

He ran through the corridors, out of breath because of all the efforts that had been non-stop from the begining of the morning. When he reached for the door of the room, he bit his lower lip, holding on at a last glimmer of hope. And when his hand finally pushed enough the obstacle, the first thing that he saw was Keith sitting at the end of the lecture hall, waving to Lance in order to taunt him, and naturally the only places left were all at the first and second row.

Those three hours had been unbearable. Even though Arts history passionated Lance, it didn’t mean that each hour passed by listening to someone talking about the same subject with a monotonous tone made him delighted. Especially when he was forced to pay close attention owing to his place at the first row.

He went to slump on Hunk and Pidge’s sides who were waiting for him at the refectory for now half an hour. His tray didn’t contain a lot on it since he was coming at the end of the service. His day was ending, he could go home and dawdle all the afternoon, but he had something else planned for the rest of the day.

“ So, how was that class about…uh…” Hunk gazed at Lance, clearly seeing that the first morning to begin the second half of scholar year had not been that good.

“ Medieval European history.” Lance stucked his fork in his broccoli before swallowing it without any conviction. “A disastor.”

“Oh come on! Don’t make a fuss over nothing, at least you are lucky enough to have two great friends like Pidge and I who save you a seat to eat.”

“Speaking about friends! Who’s brilliant idea was it to NOT wake me up this morning?”

“I did.” Pidge was writing a message on her phone before straighten her head up to look at her friend. “You run yourself ragged Lance. You don’t sleep a lot the days between your job and your dance practices. If you weren’t awake it’s because you needed to sleep. Be happy that you were allowed to get some time to rest.”

“I have to be able to endure the excercises and the lessons if I want to enter an important dance school. It’s just a stage to pass.”

“And you won’t pass with that zombie face you’ve got there.”

“Hey! I forbid you to threaten my usual flawless face!”

Hunk couldn’t hold the slight laugh back when he heard his friend’s complain, while Pidge kept lecturing him about his ways to live. It had always been quite like this between them. Simple and agitated. Since they had left high school, Lance had seen his time passed by Pidge and Hunk sides half reduced. Keith, who was from their old group, was still in his division but he was not the one to whom Lance loved to confide the most in. Hunk was.

Things had greatly changed. University was the begining of freedom, hanging out with friends, new meetings, student parties, flirts… Honestly, Lance had not been lucky in love those last months. There was this girl in the sociological department that he had met during a student party and who, after she left him hoping for something to happen, admitted that she already had a boyfriend. Or this guy who brought his little brother to the dance class that Lance had to supervise. Things were nice at first, if the guy in question wasn’t a jerk who was only thinking about sex, sex and eventually sex. Finally, disillusion came one after another regarding sentiments. 

Lance was not really waiting for the Prince Charming, this perfect love story where both of the soulmates were destined to live together happily until the end of time. But he at least hoped he could find someone who would make him spellbound by simple pleasures, who would know how to talk to him and listen to him in difficult moments, who would pass time lying by his side, who would respect and admired his passion for the dance… It was probably too much after all. Somehow, he was realizing that he never had totaly lost his child illusion. If some people could met their great love, why couldn’t he? What was so ordinary about him unlike all those couples so madly in love ?

“Earth to Lance ! Hellooooo !” Lance blinked, he had been deep in his thought and his plate had cooled down so much that it was no longer edible. In front of him his two friends were looking at him, worried. “Lance, you should think about slacken a bit... maybe you could go home and rest and postpone your training to…” Hunk didn’t have the time to finish his sentence. Lance was already rised from the bench of his table to leave the refectory and go back to his duties. “A star can’t make his public wait. The more time I take to succeed, the more I disappoint my future groupies.” His voice took an ironical tone under Pidge and Hunk’s dubious gaze. But before his stupid appearence they couldn’t help but sighing and let him act as he wanted to.

Lance knew it. He was a great dancer. Brilliant. Probably a genius. But only his training could complete his skills. And at this moment, he didn’t feel like he had any place under the light of the spotlights. It was as if he was intended to be staying in the shadow, for living a monotonous life without any change, without any passion.

 

Lance’s steps hit to the ground and made the uptempo song echo in his mind. He sometimes rised his eyes over figures well built, feminine as well masculine. But as soon as their gaze met the other person looked away, giving to Lance this unbearable feeling to only be a lambda man who would never make a mark on people’s mind.

The psychological building’s corridor were kind of different from those from the artistic division. There was something more morbid in there, way less welcoming and original than the corridors where Lance were used to walk. Most of the students were still on a break, or eating, or they were simply at their home. But there was still one person who should be there.  
Two voices seemed to raise from a hall slightly further away. Apparently Lance’s date was already accompanied. The boy leaned on the door’s frame opening on to the inside of the lecture hall. Allura didn’t notice him, completly plunged into a conversation with Profesor Shirogane. 

Even though he was a schoolmaster on the campus, Lance, Pidge and Hunk knew him personally and it was mostly thanks to Keith. Keith had grown up in a house near Shiro’s. Since his dad died when he was still a child and his mother was too busy with her work, Shiro, who was 7 years older than Keith, took the responsability to take him under his wing and to take care of him.

Secretly, Lance was envious of Keith and Shiro’s relationship. There was something special between those two, something unique. Lance’s eyes were looking at Allura’s face which was quite rosy. The passion which overflowed from her expression when she was talking with Shiro was inimitable. He was bright, understanding, mature and perfectly built. It was obvious that Allura only had eyes for him. He had nothing in common with Lotor.

Seeing them be all flirty with each other was something to see, they were keeping a reasonable distance which made them even more lovable and enviable. It was as if everything was so harmonious, so respectful and impeccable. As if they were naturally made one for the other.

Lance suddenly saw Shiro’s gaze slip to him, then offered him a smile. “Lance !” He exclaimed to invite him to join them. Allura also turned around, sweet and beautiful as always. Her thick white hair which shaped her black skin could seduce anybody. And surely Shiro wasn’t unmoved to this.

Lance wasn’t really in love with Allura, the truth is that he wasn’t even that interested by her. But she was one of those girls that made everybody dream to have a story with. If only a girl as Allura could have a minimum of feelings for Lance, then maybe it would mean that he had something special… something different.

“Am I bothering you ?” Lance kept his hands in his pockets while looking from one face to another.

“Oh no, no Lance! It’s my bad, I gave you an hour to meet each other and I didn’t see the time pass.”

“Naaaah… I can wait longer, it’s the duty of a gentleman.” He winked at Allura who confined herself to roll her eyes.

“I can’t stay much longer anyway, I’ve got things to do.” Shiro quickly focused on Lance. “You seem exhausted. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. The first day of the second half of scholar year was just not that easy. By the way, you should say to your baby bro’ to stop showing off with his motorcycle.”

“My baby bro’? Keith?” Shiro gave a hint of a friendly smile. “Did you squabble again?”  
“No! I mean… it’s just that he’s impossible!” Lance sighed exasperated.

“You should be happy that he respects you enough to take time to pick a fight with you.” Declared Shiro in a slight laugh. “It’s his own way to show you that he likes you.”

“Yeah, well, if he could find another way I would be glad.”

 

Allura and Shiro laughed at Lance’s offended face. To Shiro, it was a relief to see his protege being all friendly with people like Lance. It’s not like he created any problems, but he had some trouble socializing with others. He tended to stay alone, bent over his sketches while listening to some musics with his earphones. He was not unhappy, at least it wasn’t the impression that he has given to Shiro. Yet, he was always distant, as if he was waiting for something. That’s why seeing him bonding with a character as atypical and lively as Lance gave Shiro the feeling that it offset this emptiness that wasn’t stopping, increasing in Keith’s heart.

“Anyway, thank you Shiro. I’ll try to apply your advices and to find some of the books that you recommended to me.” Allura’s voice was soften, which gave Lance a small heartache.

“It was my pleasure to help you.”

Lance could see this long silent exchange between both of them. Something being woven. He had never seen their relationship go further than simple talking, but he was sure of it: it was not a simple talk between a teacher and his student.

 

When they were going through the rest of the corridors headed for the building reserved to the student’s activities, Lance couldn’t help noticing that Allura was overwhelmingly happy. Certainly Shiro wasn’t that innocent about this. Lance looked away, observing the other students who attended to their own business. 

There were all kinds of possible profiles inside a campus. The sportsman, the workaholics, the geeks, the slackers and the perfect ones. His attention immediatly came back to Allura who was trying to put her hair in a bun. Of course it was unfair to fit people in categories, and honestly Lance hated it. However, it was quite comforting, because of this he could also fit into a category and get his own identity.

“And what were you talking about before my entrance?” He said in an attempt to change his mind. It was bad ponder like this, it was only giving him a pathetic appearance. “Did you say something?” Allura, who’s mind had been somwhere else all along their walk, put her great blue eyes in Lance’s. Truly, she had everything to appeal to others.

“With Shiro. What were you talking about?”

“Oh.” A slight smile came embellish her face. “We studied the Oneiric World today, and since my division adress the issue of the human thought and the psychology, I was frustrated by the few information that we had about this… this universe.”

“The Oneiric World?”

Lance had already heard about this, as everybody of course. This scientific discovery had revolutionized hundreds of thousands philosophical thoughts, psychological thoughts, mathematic thoughts, literary thoughts, artistic thoughts and so much more. Lance was still a little boy when the first television news annouced the existence of such a world. It made him crazy. It was so romantic, so incredible to realise that sometimes he was living things that he had no idea about. 

Sometimes he dreamed about it, thinking that maybe in this Oneiric World he was known for his true worth, that maybe he had met his significant other, that maybe he was one of those rare people who was called “Kindred Spirit”.

He was only 5 years old when the Oneiric World was revealed. For that matter, it was because of it’s late discovery that, as of today’s date, human being had only few information on this point. A scientist named Slav presented himself to a Science Congress. His draft was the visit of a parallel and new world. Everyone laughed at him, thinking that it was a crazy idea. Frankly, it was quite surprising.

Yet, thanks to a machine which allowed to copy the reflection of someone’s dream, they were all speechless. The guinea pig had modeled an entire setting as he wished, he had met two people from the Physical World with who he had had long conversations. One of those two persons seemed to know him, at least in the Oneiric World. When the guinea pig woke up, he had no recollection about his adventures, no memories of his dream, he even denied the fact that he had dreamed.

And that is when Slav’s explanations came. He asked him if he knew the identity of the two men that the guinea pig had met during his travel, to which the answer was negative. He asked about his feelings, about his sensations when he woke up, about his memories… but it was just as if nothing ever happened.

This experimentation intrigued everyone in Congress who took an interest in the Oneiric World. Many thesis looked into the situation. If Slav’s machine to read dreams had allowed to discover the “Kindred Spirit” or to understand the uncertain functioning of the Oneiric World, it also knew many limits and didn’t enable to answer to a lot of questions.

Within things that were explained, it was now knew by all that the Oneiric World’s existence wasn’t just an invention, even though some people kept spreading conspiracy theories. The Oneiric World seemed to work as a long hosepipe connecting each human’s psyche without any exception. So that, every man, no matter if he was an aristocrat, a child, a legal expert, a serial killer, a pedophile or a clergyman, they all could met each other in the Oneiric World. 

The other people’s apparition met in this universe seemed to be the physical modelling of their psyche. After all, human’s brain need a visual representation. One of the biggest question left was to know if the meetings were really that random, besides the “Kindred Spirit”, and to understand how people’s minds could restructure another person’s physique by the simple presence of their psyche, even though they had never seen them.

“Don’t you think it’s fascinating? I mean, human’s mind is so complex… There are nights when we are living things without even knowing about it, in a parallel universe. We only know the iceberg surface, but there are so much to know. In the psychological field, the Oneiric World could turn out to be very important. Some of us might have lived traumatism, serious and dangerous events and never know about it until they come back to the Oneiric World… that is so frustrating.” Allura’s sweet voice had woken up Lance from his sleepiness. Certainly the Oneiric World intrigued Lance. It was the only element that was giving him the feeling to live an adventure came straight out from a book, that way, if one day he would have the opportunity to know what is happening in this universe, he wouldn’t hesitate one seconde and would sacrifice everything he has just to get a clear overview.

A few steps further the two students could be heard raised voices. Lance immediatly watched to the shout’s source which appeared to be more like joy exclamations than angry despondencies. It was Lotor and his gang. More exactly, it was Lotor surrounded by Zethrid the female football team’s captain, as well as the splendid Ezor a member of the athletic’s team in which were also Narti who was by her sides. And of course, everywhere Lotor was going Acxa, the sports activities’ manager, was there too. Lance looked at them with longing. They were the popular group to whom everybody wanted to talk to.

Lance saw Lotor’s eyes moving towards him and Allura. He slowly erased his smile while his gaze seemed to stab them. If Lance was lucky enough to be in good term with Lotor and his group, it was not the case for Allura. Or at least, not anymore. They had dated for almost two years. According to Allura, they were the perfect couple, in love, beautiful and very connected. Allura never wanted to explain why they decided to break up, and ask to Lotor would probably be vain, so how little Lance knew and given his friends personnality, he suspected that Lotor’s usual obnoxious and narrow-minded behaviour had probably smashed something inside Allura’s heart.

Lance contented himself with raising his hand to greeted Lotor, to which the other boy replied. Lotor was studying law at university, he was also President of the Student Council from his department and organiser of almost 90% of theirs campus’s parties. He had a tendency to hang out with sportsman to whom he gave his great respect. He was one of those guys who admired the other people’s passion, and that is why Lance was lucky enough to mix with him.

Lotor was quite unbearable, a real spoiled child who couldn’t stop giving others a hard time. It was difficult to know what he really thought, so it was important to keep alert to keep from being manipulated. He was arrogant, haughty, brilliant in his field, organized but manipulative and dishonest. However, it was because all those faults that everybody wanted to make a good impression on him. To be appreciated by Lotor, sincerly appreciated, not in a superficial way, it was as if you were the chosen one. When Lotor liked someone, they were precisely someone special. And it was probably the reason why Allura was so madly in love with him.

But by touching the sun she could only get out of this with burns. Burns that would mark her skin to the point that it would pervade her heart which is for now on so delicate. She couldn’t even dare look at him, she had to forget him, because if she was facing the light once more, she would certainly be attract by it.

 

Lance entered the dance studio hurriedly. It was past 2 o’clock which meant that he had almost five hours ahead of him to practice his choregraphy. The dance school that he wanted to join was one of the most prestigious ones and was asking for a great assiduity. He already tried for the Music Academy but the practice’s schedules didn’t fit whith his work’s schedule. Lance’s family was big, his studies’expenses were reasonable but substantial, and the competitive exam to enter this school, add to the tuition fees cost an immeasurable sum of money. That is why he had to have a job which would help him to save money. 

To prepare in the Music Academy would have been way more efficient and impressive, but he could do this by himself, especially since he was helped by a dance coach who was taking time to guide him and make him practice.

Lance put his dancewear on. To be precise it was a black legging and a white crop top in which was written in capital letter « I’m a badboy ass ». Allura had gone and reserved the dance studio for him. As she was a member of the patnership of the department, she always made sure to keep the studio open so that Lance could practice as much as possible.

He was grateful to her for helping him. She was most likely doing this becasue it was her natural character to do everything that is possible to support the others, but it was enough for Lance to know that she esteemed him well enough to help him like this. The boy admire himself for an instant in the mirror which ran along the whole wall. He wanted to dance, he needed it. It was the only moment when he felt alive. The only moment when a feeling of satisfaction overwhelmed his body, as if he finally had a place to be, a usefulness.

His gaze caressed the reflection of his figure as if it belonged to someone else. He felt oddly lonely. He needed to sleep and he still had a lot of work to do before he achieved the dance’s perfection, so surely this affected his morale. He began to stretch a hand, wanting to start without any music to set the mood, but he couldn’t finish his movement. He felt depressed.  
As he was trying to reasoning himself, a melody started behind him causing him no more time to think as he to turned around to find Allura, crouching near the speakers which were singing the song.

“Seriously Allura, CeeLo Green?”

“Not really…” She said a big smile all over her face.

“ Oh no ! You can’t lure me in, I could recognize the first notes of “Forget you” from thousands…oh !”

Lance stopped as soon as he heard the first lyrics being sing “How couldn’t I immediatly recognize Glee’s cover…”. Allura bursted into laughing at his exclamation. She was trying to cheer him up. Even if dancing on this kind of song wasn’t really serious, he had to admit that the energy that it settled could only put him in a good mood. Lance winked to her before beginning his first steps. 

First, he started by shaked his hips to the music’s rhythm while singing the lyrics of the first verse as if he wanted to be impregnated by it. He clicked his fingers into the palm of his hands and his body accelerated little by little as his thoughts about his next movements were growing. When the drums started the real beat of the song and speed up the rhythm, Lance made his foot leapt against the floor to launch himself into the dance. 

The soles of his feet seemed to never really touch the studio’s floor and his hips noted each and every beat of the melody. As for his arms they never ceased to cross over the lyrics’paces, decorating the rest of the choregraphy simply by put them in place. Lance extended one of his hands to the empty space and let his body twirling on itself as if it was a logical follow-up of his body language. Then he did this movement a second time, finishing on a slight backslide, embellished by the lopsided posture that was his own. 

And when the refrain started, he seemed to be in a sort of transcendence. His feet definitly left the floor to give some movement to his dance steps. He shook his head in harmony with the notes that the speakers were singing and his body double up as if he was at the edge of collapsing. Yet, at the very second his limbs were linked to the floor, his movements took a great breadth back, disclosing his flexibility and his agility. 

His steps’ sped up, the exactitude of his gestures and the dance’s dynamics, all those elements achieved to give Allura a reason to smile, glad to see how much dancing allowed him to express all those things that he hid deep inside him. Lance loved to dance, he loved that more than anything else in this world. It was his own moment and no one else’s. The pain inside his limbs, the tiredness, the pressure due to the rivalry, all of this was nothing against the pleasure that he was feeling when he was doing his art. His expression was quite a sight, because no matter how lost he was, how much he degrated himself, Allura could see all the damages that his movements could create in one man’s heart.

A childish smile etched into the dancer’s lips while the melody kept overhelming the room. His mind finally cleared out, filled by this passion that wouldn’t stop cheering him up in the worst moments. He hated showing that he was in a bad mood, he was supposed to be one of those funny boys, that are always at their best and ready to make parties. In some way, it was quite what he was. And when he was hearing a song as “Forget you”, especially when it was a Glee cover, he could feel a sudden heat wave.

His hair shook up in every senses under Allura’s kind gaze. It would be a long afternoon once more and surely his body would be exhausted at the and of the day, but he would never give up. His life would change, he knew it. His feet suddenly took a faster pace over the very last refrain. The excitation due to his practice and to this unbearable rhythm was a real therapy for Lance. He wasn’t whispering the lyrics anymore as he usually did, he souted them. 

His jumps were so lively that he seemed to fly. He felt free as if everything finally was within reach. His heart lost control because of the exhaustion that his dynamics were creating and his clothes fluidity started to feel heavy because of the sweat that this moving body was releasing.

When the last note left the speaker, a religious silence overwhelmed the place. Only Lance’s breath echoed in the area, and maybe his heartbeats but he was the only one to hear them. He was now sure. It was those kind of excitement that he wished he could live.


End file.
